queen_of_the_southfandomcom-20200214-history
Cicatriz
Cicatriz is the 13th episode in the series. It translates to "scar." Summary Teresa risks her life to protect Güero's book; Camila's takeover hits a rough patch; Epifanio receives new intel. Netflix Summary When Epifanio learns his men have joined Camila's side, he retaliates in a way she's unprepared for. Hearing of this, Teresa makes Camila an offer. Plot Car in Mexico Teresa's vision is blurred. She is yelling for Brenda as the men transporting her tell her to be quiet. Warehouse in Mexico The bag is ripped from her head to reveal Pote and Gato, who has a scar on his face from where she shot him. Both are surprised to see each other. Governor's building It's election day. Epifaño declines to comment any more on the cartel violence and gets into his waiting limo. His campaign manager joins him and tells him that they can't find Batman or Camila. He reports that they found Teresa. Vargas home in Mexico Camila enters Isabela's room. Her tutor, Violetta, pauses the music. Camila asks Violetta to leave so they can talk. Isabela tries to convince Camila to let Violetta stay because she's the only person she trusts, but Violetta leaves anyway. Isabela continues to be hostile toward Camila. James calls to say that he's getting on a plane. Camila leaves her home and tells her men to keep an eye on her son. Warehouse in Mexico Epifaño enters the warehouse they're keeping Teresa in. She asks him where Brenda is. He recommends that she start worrying about herself. Gato notices that Teresa keeps staring at him. He tells her that the worst part of getting shot in the face is that he can't chew anything. He hasn't had a steak in weeks. The only meat he's had is the pig cartilage they used to rebuild his cheekbone. She replies simply, it suits you. He tells her that she'll pay for this. Epifaño greets a man in a cowboy hat, apologizing that he has to be involved in this. The campaign manager gets a call from an officer who asks why there's someone outside the building when they wanted to keep everyone away until after the election. The campaign manager says that no one is supposed to be there. The officer says that Juan Carlos is there, and that he's looking at him right now. The campaign manager reports to Epifaño and he says that those men aren't supposed to be in town. Epifaño introduces the man in the cowboy hat to Teresa as Auerlio Casillas. The book is causing him and his cartel a lot of grief. Teresa lies and says that the book is going out to everyone -- the other cartels, the federales, the DEA -- but Epifaño catches it as a tactic of his wife's and says that she's lying. He doesn't think that Teresa gave it to anyone. He says that the woman back with El Limpiador didn't have the same tutelage as her, and that he expects to get a name within the hour. Epifaño tells Gato that Teresa is all hers before leaving the warehouse. Outside the warehouse The police officer who saw Juan Carlos earlier notes Camila Vargas entering the building. Camila's warehouse The news reports that Vargas is ahead in the polls. Camila gives them her plan for when she takes over. Epifaño crashes the meeting, and Camila invites him to take a seat. Epifaño tells the lieutenants to leave, but they wait for Camila's permission to do so. She stands and tells Epifaño that this is her business. He tells her that she's going to regret this. She tells him that he isn't going to do anything because she'll destroy his political career. She laughs once as she looks past him to the television. He's won the governorship. He asks where Isabela is and she tells him that she's home with her. Epifaño leaves the warehouse. The camera zooms in on his face; he looks bad. Epifaño's warehouse Gato is dragging Teresa across the warehouse. Her time is up. He begins taking her up some stairs. She uses her position above him to kick her rapist in the groin before dashing up the stairs to lock the door. She looks for a weapon. The lock doesn't hold for very long, but she hits Gato in the face with a strip of metal, causing him to drop his gun. She grabs it off the floor as he holds his nose. She tells them not to move and tells Pote not to reach for his gun. Gato advances anyway, saying that he's not going to shoot because she doesn't have it in her. Teresa turns her gun from Pote and shoots Gato through the eye, killing him. Pote reaches for his gun, and Teresa shoots the wall next to him, telling him not to move. She has a lot less to lose than he does. He puts his gun down as instructed. She asks him where his car is as the screen goes black. Epifaño's office Epifaño has won the governorship. The people cheer as they cluster around the television. He is alone in his office. He tells the Cortez that they should act against the cartels as soon as possible. He sends the military after the four lieutenants that conspired with Camila. Airport James pauses as he walks past a tv. He calls Camila and tells her to turn on the news. He tells her that he'll arrange a plane, and that he's coming to get her. Pote's car Teresa is sitting in the passenger's seat of Pote's car with her gun aimed at him. She's taking them to El Limpiador's to get Brenda. He calls her crazy, and she says that no one is expecting her to go back. Teresa asks him why he tried to stop Gato when he was raping her. Pote says that it wasn't right, no matter what the circumstances are. Pote says that he isn't the worst person in the world. Teresa says she knows, because she just killed the worst person in the world. She instructs him to answer his phone, and he opens an article about how Epifaño is killing off his own people to look like a good governor. She takes his phone and calls Camila. Camila is surprised to hear from Teresa. Teresa tells her the reason why Epifaño was chasing her -- the book -- and that they need to meet at El Limpiador's. Pote tells Teresa that it isn't a good idea to just walk up to El Limpiador's farm, at least not the front way. He's familiar with the farm. Teresa asks why he would help her. Seeing what's happening to my friends, and you letting me live, it's more than that pinche cabron Epifaño would ever do for me. Teresa, you don't need to hold a gun on me. Gato deserved what he got, but the rest of our guys didn't. They were my friends. ''She lowers her weapon. Now let's go get yours. '' Vargas home Camila walks throughout her house yelling for Isabela. Isabela refuses to go to Dallas with her. She tells her that she hates her. Camila ultimately decides to leave Isabela there. She instructs Barbaro to take Isabela back to her father's house. James comes in and tells her that her plane's ready. Barbaro asks what they should do with Batman, and Camila says that she has no use for him anymore. James, who had missed the earlier fight, asks about Isabela. Camila turns and says l''e''t's go. Warehouse Batman is tied to a chair. He kills the man that approaches him and escapes. Camila's car Camila instructs James to turn around. She says that they're not going to Higueras, that they're going to the airport. Camila doesn't trust Teresa or Epifaño enough to show up there. James says that he thinks she's telling the truth. Camila asks why. Because if I know her, I know that the one person she mistrusts more than you... It's Epifaño. I believe her. Camila asks if he's willing to bet his life on it. He says that he is. Camila says that Teresa was trouble for her, and that she'll be trouble for him too. El Limpiador's farm El Limpiador's men are watching football on the porch. Pote goes behind one while the other goes in to get a beer and strangles him. Teresa approaches from the other side of the house and asks where Brenda is. She's in the garage. El Limpiador's garage Teresa unties Brenda from her bonds. She begins to cry as she realizes that her best friend is dead. Pote enters the room and watches Teresa sob over the dead woman in her arms. El Limpiador's farm El Limpiador exits his truck. He approaches the house with his weapon drawn, pausing when he sees the dead body on the porch. Teresa stands behind him a few feet. El Limpiador turns around and Teresa empties her clip into his body without a word. She gives the empty gun to Pote as she passes him. Epifaño's car In his limo, Epifano strangles one of the lieutenants that sided with Camila with his necktie. The campaign manager opens the door, sees the body, then tells Epifaño that the press is waiting. Epifaño says that he needs a new tie. He gives a speech on the steps of the governor's building. = El Limpiador's farm = Pote and Teresa bury Brenda on El Limpiador's property. Pote pauses when he sees Camila and James. Camila asks who they're burying. Teresa responds tiredly, "My friend. They killed her." Camila says that she's sorry and that she means that. Teresa tells Camila that she isn't going to order her around anymore. A man in a ghillie suit takes pictures of the four people standing near the grave. DEA office The photos are sent to a laptop. A man carries the laptop across the office and into a room, setting it down and turning it to show another person. Who is this? The person being asked is Guero Davilas, who was said to be dead, killed the same day Chino was. The man asks him again who the woman in the photo is. Guero swallows before responding, It's Teresa Mendoza. Characters * Teresa Mendoza * Pote Galvez * Isabela Vargas * James Valdez * Camila Vargas * Epifaño Vargas * Gato * El Limpiador * Cesar Guemes * Cortez Quotes * Camila, to Isabela: Why is it that he is allowed to be a father, and a husband, and a businessman, and I am not? * This is my business. I built it. And you took it away from me. So I took it back. -Camila to Epifaño * Seeing what's happening to my friends, and you letting me live, it's more than that pinche cabron Epifaño would ever do for me. Teresa, you don't need to hold a gun on me. Gato deserved what he got, but the rest of our guys didn't. They were my friends. Now let's go get yours. -Pote to Teresa * James: I believe her Teresa. *# Camila: Are you willing to bet your life on it? *# James: I am. *# Camila: She was trouble for me, she'll be trouble for you, too. * Camila to James, about Teresa: She was trouble for me, she'll be trouble for you, too. * You're not ordering me around anymore. I don't work for you. I'm not your hostage. These will be my terms. -Teresa to Camila Songs * Sacale el Zumo by Qbanito * Tony's Theme from Scarface Notes * Gato doesn't believe that Teresa will kill him, saying "You're not gonna shoot. You don't have it in you, puta." before Teresa shoots him in the face. * The original Guero from La Reina Del Sur was in this finale.https://twitter.com/qotswriters/status/1138158326070501377 Parallels (contains spoilers) Gallery Teresa cicatriz stills.png Teresa holding a gun to pote cicatriz stills.png Pote galvez cicatriz stills.png Epifanio and aurellio cicatriz stills.png James cicatriz stills.png Camila cicatriz stills.png Aurelio casillas. cicatriz. stills.png Teresa killing her rapist. cicatriz. gargoyles42.gif Camila on teresa. gargoyles42.gif Teresa cicatriz stills.png Teresa holding a gun to pote cicatriz stills.png Pote galvez cicatriz stills.png Isabela 1x13.jpg Gato Pote Epifanio Auerlio 1x13.jpg Epifanio 1x13.jpg Guero.jpg References | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}} Category:Season 1 Category:1x13 Category:Trigger warning: gore